


Mountain Flower

by agentsimmons



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would go to any length, or height, to prove his love for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Flower

"What exactly is it you think you're doing, Fergus?" Elinor looked at her betrothed with a curious glint in her eyes as she remained seated upon her horse.

The strapping young prince had climbed down from his own steed and was now studying the rock formation in front of him. "There's a pretty flower up there and I aim to fetch it for ya, lass," he explained as he rubbed his hands together and then set to climbing the face of the mountain. 

"Ach! Don't be a fool, now!" She chastised with wide eyes. "You're gonna hurt yourself, Fergus. You're gonna hurt yourself and then who will be king of Dunbroch, I ask you?" 

"Is that all you care about, Elinor? Who will be king if I'm not around? What's it to you then if I do? You can just go home to your kingdom," Fergus shouted in response, his voice straining slightly as he continued his climb.

"Of course I care about your kingdom, Fergus. I should if I'm to be your queen, dear." Elinor screwed shut her eyes as Fergus slipped just a little, but opened them again to see him steadied and pressing on. "And I _want_ to be your queen in case you doubt it," she shouted up to him. "But I can't be if you're dead now can I?" He didn't answer. "Oh, would you come down already?"

She became more nervous as he climbed higher and higher. "Do you want me to beg? Would that prove it? Is that what this is about?" She craned her neck to watch him, hoping for him to give in and come back down. Of course he didn't. "Fine. Be stubborn. I'll not watch you traipsing up that mountain another moment." Just as stubbornly, she turned her horse and walked a few paces away from where he seemed determined to finish his quest. 

After a few moments, she heard him cheer and she could guess that he had reached the peak. Still she kept her back turned to him in spite. "I made it, Elinor," he shouted down to her once his cheering had subsided. "You should have more faith in your future husband, lass."

"Future husband only if you make it back down just as well, you mean," Elinor shouted back without turning. 

"Aye, I will and I'll rid you of your doubt yet," he countered as he secured the flower and carefully began the trek back down. For all of Elinor's worry, it was a much quicker and easier feat for the strong prince and he was by her side with flower in hand in no time. "There, that'll teach you," he said with a wide grin.

Elinor shook her head at first, but it turned into a laugh mixed with relief and amusement. "You idiot, you could have gotten me at least a dozen flowers elsewhere and I would have been just as happy, you know."

"Ach, it was just a wee mountain," Fergus shrugged. "I'd scale higher for you, lass."

"Fergus, really," she blushed, but it wasn't unbecoming to the headstrong princess. 

"I mean it, Elinor," he pulled her down from her horse and into his arms with one strong swoop, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her as he did. "I'll do anything for you. Today. Tomorrow. Forever, if you let me."

Elinor smiled in spite of everything and placed her hand on Fergus' cheek lovingly. "Aye, I believe you. But you don't have to prove it by climbing up rocks to fetch me flowers, Fergus. I only need you here, safe on the ground with me to be happy." She then took the flower from him at last and admired it. "But it is a pretty flower so thank you, dear," she conceded to the charm of his romantic gesture.

"You're welcome, of course," he shrugged as he looked at the flower in his beloved's hand, "but maybe I should have left it just the same. It was prettier up on the mountain there," Fergus explained before lifting Elinor's chin gently. "Down here it can't compare with you." 


End file.
